


I Spy

by Umeko



Series: Forbidden Fruit [6]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durand gets more than he bargains for when he decides to spy on his fellow knights in the Secret de Roi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction

Durand scowled and wondered where Lia and Max had flitted off to now. It had always been the three of them, _Le Secret du Roi._ They laughed together and fought together, all to protect His Majesty’s interests and France. They were the three musketeers, as some of their colleagues jestingly referred to them. Recently something had changed. Lia and Max were slipping away together more often, and not on the Duke’s orders. Durand considered himself a bit of a tomcat. He flirted outrageously and broke a good many hearts in his wake. He knew a tryst when he saw one. Not that he has seen anything yet. _Were they together or…_

Old Broglie was displeased. There was no room for petty romances, especially among the knights of the _Secret du Roi._ Passion impairs judgement and that is bad in their line of work. Lia was always professional even as she navigated the intricacies of the court. She could light up a room with her mere presence. People were drawn to her light and her wit. She might flirt with a comte or two, but she was no one’s lover. Max? No one ever really noticed Max unless they had a mind to. He was one for the shadows, drifting about the halls like a ghost. He might pen a letter for a lady or two but no name has been romantically attached to his.

The ball was a bore. The same faces and the same gossip. So-and-so’s daughter has been disgraced and sent to a convent. What’s-his-name ran off with some chambermaid. Did you hear about the Baroness and her new lover? Durand shrugged. The Comte’s youngest daughter was indeed in a convent, put in the family way by her own scoundrel of a brother. _The poor child._ The young Vicomte did well to elope with his sweetheart and seek out his fortunes in the colonies. The Baroness had a lover, but not who the rumourmongers claimed to be. The King’s elite spies were always one step ahead of the court gossip.

Durand suddenly noticed that both Max and Lia were not present, which was odd since all of them had been ordered to attend this party. He did escort Lia in at the door. She was resplendent in that purple gown trimmed with lace and ribbons. Max was with the musicians playing his violin. Now both were nowhere in sight. Silently, he left the ballroom for the adjoining conservatory. He stepped into the darkened conservatory and froze.

Without a doubt, that was Lia’s musical laugh. Durand crept forward. Illuminated by the rising moon, Lia was sprawled over a couch, literally sprawled out in an unladylike manner, with her hands white-knuckled as they gripped onto the cushions of the couch. She did not seem to see Durand as he stood in the shadow of several large ferns. She moaned softly and writhed with her legs apart. He saw that her cheeks were red with more than just rouge. Durand was shocked to see that Max’s stockings and shoes were peeking out from under her voluminous skirts. Durand had a good idea what the blond knight was up to under those petticoats.  Durand had indulged in the act on occasion with his lady friends.

He could picture his blond friend delving into Lia’s secret place with his slender white fingers, a scholar’s soft hands rather than the calloused hands of a swordsman. Or would it be with that tongue? Durand’s breath hitched. The air suddenly felt heavy and hot. He pictured Max using his tongue, deftly licking like a cat at the velvety folds of Lia’s sex, probing into her depths. She spread her legs further apart, arching like a bow and urging Max in his ministrations. _What would Lia taste like? Salt or honeyed wine?_

Lia muffled her shriek with the back of her hand. “Max, how long do you intend to tease me?”

At her words, her lover crept out from under those skirts. He stood up and leaned over her to kiss her on the lips. Max’s hair was a little tousled but otherwise he was as calm and unflappable as always. His clothes were annoyingly in place while Lia’s dress was in a state of disarray from her writhing.

“Good things come to those who wait, dearest kitten.”

“This kitten has claws, love…” Lia warned and grabbed Max by his cravat and kissed him fiercely. Her fingernails dug into the back of his coat. They spoke in harsh whispers for fear that they might be overheard and discovered. Durand could still hear the hum of activity in the ballroom in the background but his attention was now entirely on the couple and that ache in his groin. Durand furtively palmed himself through his breeches and bit his lower lip to swallow his moans.

No one would have imagined Max to be so well-endowed. His cock was erect and throbbing and Lia knelt between his legs to lap at the head like a cat lapping at milk. Now it was Max’s turn to squirm. His hands gripped onto the couch to keep seated. In the moonlight, Max’s cheeks were starting to look a little flushed. Lia bit the fingers of her gloves and tugged them off with only her teeth. Using her bare hands, she lifted his balls free of his breeches and massaged them.

“You little minx!” Max hissed in a low whisper as she took him in almost to the base and sucked, working her lips over his shaft.

Durand had to take his own cock out of his breeches for fear it might burst through the fabric. He pictured Lia between his legs, pleasuring him. _Was her tongue as talented as her lover’s?_ For moment, the Lia in Durand’s mind was replaced by Maximilien. Durand did not find the picture distasteful as he thrust into his hand, imaging his colleague’s lips around him.

Lia let go of the still turgid shaft with an audible ‘pop’ and removed her hands from Max’s balls.  Max huffed at the loss of the sensation. She wiped her lips daintily. “I’m returning the favour, Max dear.” 

Max was still sitting on the couch when Lia joined him on it. For a moment, there was silence as the pair gazed into each other’s eyes. Durand almost felt disappointed the show was over although his hand was still working his prick.

The whirlwind of activity which followed was stunningly furious despite the near-silence accompanying it. Lia pounced first, shoving Max over and back over the cushions. She lifted her skirts and tried to straddle him, seeking to impale herself on his still erect cock. Max fought back roughly, grabbing hold of Lia’s exposed thigh and lifting it to his waist, seeking to flip her onto her back. For a few heartbeats, they struggled, both seeking dominance and refusing to yield.  

“Damn this dress,” Max cursed as he tore at the confining fabric of Lia’s bodice. There was a tearing sound and Max was lapping at her exposed collarbone, having torn her collar open.

“Fuck you, Max…” Lia let loose a torrent of abuse at the damage done. The words out of her carmine-painted lips would have made a seasoned whore blush. Durand grinned as he stroked himself. It was an unexpected side to the cultured lady he knew. 

Lia’s legs were spread wide now, a dainty hand held over her mouth to stifle any moans of passion. She relented and lay back onto her own skirts. Max grunted and entered her in one deft thrust. He paused long enough for his lover to dig her heel into the small of his back. He complied and started thrusting into her, increasing the tempo until it seemed to Durand that the couch might fall apart from the vigour of their passion. Max suddenly withdrew from Lia’s body and came over her petticoats. Durand let himself spill out into a handkerchief he had held to his aching cock. It was over. Durand turned to leave the lovers.

“Durand, if you like, you could join us, next time…” Lia called out softly. She stretched lazily and straightened her garments the best she could. Durand choked. _How long had the pair known he was watching?_

Lia was smiling and so was Max when he faced them. Lia was wearing Max’s coat over her ruined bodice. Both were tousle-haired and flush-cheeked, both stunningly debauched and beautiful. Durand gasped and turned on his heel to hurry away. He did not trust his brain to reply coherently to Lia’s offer, yet. Perhaps there was no proper reply he could make. 


End file.
